Pancakes
by CelestialAutumnRose
Summary: Lucy wakes up to a frightening scene on her first birthday away from home, at Fiore University.


**Pancakes**

Lucy lazily rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock, seeing it was only 6am and she didn't have to get up for another hour and a half to attend her first period class; history. She began to doze off again, until she heard the obnoxious chirping sound again. Then, realization hit her. "If my alarm isn't going off, then what's that sound?" Groggily, she dragged herself to an upright position with her feet dangling off the side of the bed. She slowly stood up, until her nose was filled with an awful smell. Smoke. Quickly, panic ensued and her veins coursed with adrenaline. She rushed to the door, and yanked the doorknob with enough force to make the door come crashing down.

Lucy jogged into the kitchen/ common room of her dorm, only to see a cherry blossom- haired dork wearing a "Kiss the cook" apron, holding a pan with flames protruding the surface.

"Happy birthday, Luce!" her accident prone roomate, Natsu, beamed. Lucy had almost forgotten due to the commotion that today was her 18th birthday. She somewhat resented Natsu for waking her up this early. This was her first birthday that she had spent away from her family, as this was her first year attending Fiore University. At least this is going better than her last birthday, where her now 17 year old brother, Sting, hit her with her car while practicing for his driver's license test.

While she was reminiscing this scene, she completely forgot about the fire that was taking place a few feet in front of her, until another high-pitched "Beep!" dragged her back into the present. She didn't have to worry about it long, however, because suddenly, she saw another figure with long brown hair appear. She was wearing a deadpan stare, and carrying a fire extinguisher which were conveniently placed around their dorm. This was her other roommate, Cana. This wasn't the first time Natsu had managed to screw up the simplest task and somehow involve fire. In fact, it happened on so many occasions, he earned the nickname of "Pyro." Cana doused the flames with the extinguisher, and then glanced at Lucy with a humorous expression. She then turned around, and went back to bed.

Lucy was somewhat confused. "Why did Cana look at me like that?" She muttered to Natsu.

"Look down." Natsu replied. And so she did. All she saw was bare skin, other then her Hello Kitty undies, with a matching bra. Her face quickly matched the shade of a tomato.

Flustered, Lucy croaked, "Natsu, why didn't you tell me I was hardly wearing anything?"

"I thought you knew. I thought you were trying out a new look, ya know?" Natsu said with a chuckle. Well, this wasn't too bad compared to other times. Having a guy as a roommate leads to some pretty embarrassing moments. For instance, she has come out of the shower, and her towel had fallen in front of Natsu, multiple times. Lucy made an attempt to cover herself with her hands, briskly walked back into her room, and put on a tank top and loose pajama bottoms. After changing, she sat on her bed and contemplated if she should sulk for the next hour, or go out and investigate what Natsu was doing in the first place. She decided on the latter. With her head down, she left her room for the second time this morning, and ventured to the kitchen. By now, the smoke alarm had been silenced, and Natsu was scraping the remains of what looked to be pancakes, into the garbage.

"Why were you making pancakes? We all know you like waffles because they have squares to hold your hot sauce." Lucy interrogated.

"Well, it's your birthday and all…" Natsu fretted. Lucy suddenly noticed that Natsu had a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, almost an exact match to his hair. All of her annoyance for him waking her up this early on her birthday, vanished. This dork, who she had only known since moving in with him five months ago in August, had gotten up early and decided to make a meal, for her. It was Lucy's favorite after all. Now, Lucy had a large smile plastered on her face, with pink painting over her dimples. Even though Natsu can be a dork, sometimes, he can be just as sweet.


End file.
